Wolfswacht
by Pinguin3
Summary: Outtake zu Wolfsmond: Tonk's Nacht im Keller


_Alle Gestalten, die euch bekannt vorkommen gehören nicht mir - habe sie nur ausgeliehen und ein wenig mit ihnen gespielt._

_Diese Geschichte gehört zu dem Kapitel "Zwischenspiel" aus meiner Geschichte "Wolfsmond"_.

* * *

Wolfswacht

Sie betrat ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend den Keller. Ein merkwürdiger Zwang hatte sie ergriffen. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Sie wollte endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen, was für eine tödliche Gefahr er war.

Schon am Eingang zum Keller hörte sie das Knurren und schaben von Klauen. Der Gang bis zu seiner Zelle zog sich endlos im Dunkeln dahin. Dann stand sie endlich vor der Gittertür, die sie vor kurzem noch selber verschlossen hatte.

Er starrte sie an. Die Ohren angelegt, die Lefzen hochgezogen, Nackenhaare gesträubt. Ein tiefes Knurren schien Mitten aus seiner Brust zu kommen. Sie blieb stehen. Minutenlang starrten sie sich in die Augen. Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie keine Angst. Nicht wegen des verschlossenen Gitters oder den anderen Schutzzaubern. Er war nicht der erste Werwolf, den sie sah. Die anderen hatten sie alle nervös gemacht, trotz allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Wieso empfand sie jetzt keine Angst? Dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit war gefährlich.

Plötzlich sprang er. Mit Macht schlug er gegen das Gitter. Der Boden vibrierte von dem Aufprall. Er schien es gar nicht zu merken. Ging geschmeidig wieder in die gleiche Haltung über, als wenn er sich nie bewegt hätte.

Sie machte mehrere Schritte zurück. Sie spürte nun die eisige Kellerwand im Rücken. Sie glitt an der Wand hinunter. Nun saß sie ihm gegenüber. Der Wolf ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er war groß – größer als alle die sie gesehen hatte, sogar größer als Werwölfe in den Lehrbüchern. Er hatte dunkelbraunes, glänzendes Fell und goldene Augen. Er war wunderschön...

Einmal hatte sie mit Remus über die Legenden und Geschichten gelacht. Die grotesken Gestalten, die man auf mystischen Bildern von Werwölfen fand waren einfach nur lächerlich. Die Kreaturen hätten sich nie schneller als eine Schildkröte bewegen können, mit den merkwürdigen Beinen. Ein Werwolf war simpler: ein großer, aggressiver, tollwütiger Wolf. Seine einzige Magie bestand aus der Art der Verwandlung und seiner Heilungsfähigkeit. Alles andere entsprang der Kraft seines Körpers.

Während ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie sich gefragt, ob man Werwölfe nicht in die Gesellschaft integrieren könnte, schließlich waren sie die meiste Zeit ungefährlich. Sie hatte Remus darauf angesprochen. Er hatte sich über die Stirn gestrichen und plötzlich um Jahre gealtert ausgesehen.

„Das hat weniger mit dem Können als dem Wollen zu tun. Natürlich kann man Werwölfe integrieren. Sie werden ja auch nicht offiziell ausgeschlossen. Es gibt im Moment nicht viele Gesetze, die sie ausschließen. Obwohl sich das sicher bald ändern wird – wenn Greyback so weiter macht..." Er hatte niedergeschlagen ausgesehen. Sie war neugierig geworden. Und hatte weiter gefragt. Die Lehrbücher sagten nicht viel mehr als dass die Verwandlung schmerzhaft und der Wolf nicht zu bändigen sei. Er hatte sie erstaunt angesehen. Scheinbar interessierten sich nicht viele Leute für seine Sicht der Dinge.

„Der Wolf...man verliert sein menschliches Bewusstsein, wenn man sich verwandelt. Ich habe gehört Fenrir kann den Wolf nun auch ohne Vollmond rufen...ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass er mehr Bewusstsein behält – oder verliert - als andere. Als ich jung war, habe ich mein Bewusstsein die ganze Zeit vollständig verloren. Dann gab es einen Vorfall...ein Überfall von Wölfen auf James und Sirius...ich konnte mein Bewusstsein durchsetzen – seit damals fällt es mir leichter. Aber die erste Nacht ist immer am schwersten. Der ...Hunger..." Er hatte sie schnell angesehen. Er hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass sie zurück schreckte. Als sie nicht reagierte fuhr er fort.

„...überwältigt alles andere. Die Instinkte nehmen überhand. Aber die zweite und dritte Nacht sind einfacher. Vielleicht ist es für mich einfacher, weil ich so jung gebissen wurde. Der Wolf war immer ein Teil von mir. Ich habe Jahre an Erfahrung mit ihm." Plötzlich grinste er. „Und der Wolf wird ja auch älter."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich denke, mit Training und dem Wolfsbanntrank kann man sicher viel machen. So dass die Wölfe ein ganz normales Leben haben könnten. Aber die Vorurteile sind zu groß. Die Gesellschaft müsste sich erst ändern...offener werden...man müsste sich Gehör verschaffen...Aber Fenrir hat mehr kaputt gemacht als geholfen. All die Jahre die der Idiot schon darauf beharrt, dass die Werwölfe ein Anrecht auf die Jagd haben müssen." Er hatte angewidert den Kopf geschüttelt.

Er war immer so vorsichtig. Sie hatte mehr als einmal bemerkt, mit welch eisernem Willen er sich immer unter Kontrolle hielt, als hätte er Angst auch bei ihm könnte der Wolf jederzeit zum Vorschein kommen. Nach außen schien er ein ruhiger, in sich selbst ruhender Mensch.

Sie beobachtete immer noch den Wolf, der in unveränderter Haltung ihr gegenüber stand. Ob er wohl die ganze Nacht so bleiben würde?

Sie zog die Beine an und legte die Arme auf ihre Knie. Der Wolf zuckte, dann war er wieder wie versteinert. Lauerte er? Was er wohl dachte? War da was von Remus? Wusste er, wer sie war?

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihre erste Begegnung. Er war ihr aufgefallen, als sie den Saal betreten hatte. Sie hatten sich angesehen und einen flüchtigen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie diesen Blick nie vergessen würde. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und das ganze vergessen. Sie war keine Romantikerin. Sie glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder Seelenverwandte. Sirius hatte sie später einander vorgestellt. Ihr Cousin war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, dass sein alter Schulfreund zu ihm ziehen würde. Das Haus machte ihn ganz verrückt, so alleine.

Da sie Sirius oft besuchte, lernte sie Remus schnell besser kennen. Am Anfang war er sehr zurückhaltend. Es hatte sie gereizt, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Und irgendwann hatte er sich entspannt. Erstaunt hatte sie festgestellt dass es angenehm war mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte gedacht, er sei Lehrerhaft. Aber er konnte auch sehr witzig sein. Und manchmal, wenn er sehr gut gelaunt war, dann hatte er einen umwerfenden Charme. Sie hatten harmlos geflirtet. Ältere Männer waren für sie eher uninteressant. Im Gegenteil waren ihre letzten Beziehungen mit jüngeren Männern gewesen.

Sirius machte ihr Sorgen. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren beunruhigend. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Sirius immer verschlossener. Allerdings fiel das nur ihr und Remus auf. Gegenüber anderen war er wie immer. Eine Folge von diesem Verhalte war, dass sie mehr Zeit mit Remus verbrachte als mit Sirius.

Aber eigentlich war es nicht so einfach. Sie saßen alle zusammen in einem der Arbeitszimmer. Sirius für gewöhnlich mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und den Füßen auf dem schweren Mahagonischreibtisch vor ihm. Remus saß bequem in einem der Sessel und sie hockte vor ihm auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Während Sirius ihnen zuhörte, nur dann und wann ein Wort einwarf, diskutierte sie mit Remus über jedes nur erdenkliche Thema. Von Literatur über Rockmusik bis hin zu den Rechten aller magischen Kreaturen.

Es war eigentlich kein ungewöhnliches Arrangement. Vergaß man einmal, dass Remus und Sirius in diesen Stunden ihre Persönlichkeiten zu tauschen schienen. Wann würde Sirius jemals eine Möglichkeit zum Reden auslassen und wann würde Remus in einer Diskussion so mitgerissen, dass er mit seinen Armen wild gestikulierte?

Dann nahm ihre Freundschaft eine ungeahnte Wendung. Ihr lief es immer noch eiskalt über den Rücken wenn sie an den Tag zurück dachte. Sie war mit einem großen Einsatzkommando zu einem Muggelhaus beordert worden. Es waren ungewohnt hohe magische Bewegungen in dem Haus gemessen worden. Sie waren in den ersten Stock appariert. Von unten hörten sie Lärm. Explosionen und dann Splitter, die die Wände trafen, Gelächter. Sie sicherten zuerst den oberen Stock. Alles schien normal, bis sie das Kinderzimmer fanden. Ihr drehte sich immer noch der Magen um. Das Zimmer war voll Blut gewesen – der Boden, die Wände, Spielsachen, ein Teddybär. Und Mitten in diesem Chaos lagen die Leichen der zwei Kinder.

Sie hatte schon mehr Leichen gesehen, als ihr lieb war. Aber die Todesser gingen normalerweise sauber vor. Sie töteten mit Avada Kedavra, nicht mit Schneide-Flüchen oder ähnlichem. Sie hatte Blicke mit ihren Kollegen getauscht. Alle waren geschockt und ratlos. Waren hier wirklich Todesser am Werk oder irgendein Muggel-Psychopath? Der Einsatzleiter hatte dann beschlossen nach Vorschrift vor zu gehen und das untere Stockwerk zu sichern.

Als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen, sah sie sofort die schwarzen Roben und Masken der Todesser. Es waren drei. Sie waren im Wohnzimmer und waren offensichtlich betrunken. Sie ließen einzelne Möbelstücke explodieren und lachten darüber.

Bei ihr hatte etwas ausgesetzt als sie das Lachen hörte. Sie war einfach losgerannt und hatte einen der drei getötet bevor dieser überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass die Auroren angekommen waren. Einen zweiten verletzte sie stark und der dritte wurde von ihren Kollegen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Der Einsatzleiter hatte sie im letzten Moment davon abgehalten, den zweiten Todesser auch noch zu töten.

Danach kamen die endlos langen Verhöre im Revier. Die Heiler hatten den Verletzten schnell wieder soweit hergerichtet, so dass er befragt werden konnte. Sie hatten das Haus überfallen, weil eines der Kinder magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatte. Der Anführer war der einzige gewesen, der wusste, woher diese Information stammte. Unglücklicherweise war es der Todesser, den sie getötet hatte. Sie stand die ganze Zeit dabei. Sie nahm alles wahr und doch schien es ihr als wenn es sie nichts anging. Der Einsatzleiter erklärte, sie hätte in Notwehr gehandelt. Sie nahm es hin.

Irgendwann kamen Kollegen dazu. Sie hatten die Leichen der Eltern im Keller gefunden. Warum die drei Männer so bestialisch getötet hatten, konnten sie selber nicht erklären. Sie schoben es auf ihren Anführer, der einen Hass auf alle Muggelgeborenen hegte. Sie hätten vorher schon einiges getrunken – schließlich ging es hier nur um Muggel. Die hätte man „mit Links" erledigt.

Ihr wurde schlecht und sie rannte aus dem Verhörraum. Als sie wieder aus der Toilette kam, stand ihr Vorgesetzter vor ihr und schickte sie mit besorgtem Blick nach Hause. Sie wollte aber nicht alleine in ihrer Wohnung sein. Alleine mit den grässlichen Bildern.

So fand sie sich kurz darauf im Flur vom Hauptquartier des Ordens. Und natürlich warf sie den verdammten Schirmständer um. Als sie das unnütze Ding aufheben wollte und die Beschimpfungen von Sirius Mutter ihr im Ohr hallten, waren ihr die Tränen gekommen. Sie hatte sich auf den Boden plumpsen lassen. So fand Remus sie kurz darauf. Sirius war die Treppe herunter gekommen und kümmerte sich um das Portrait seiner Mutter, während Remus sich neben sie setzte. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. In dem Moment, in dem Ihre Stirn seine Brust berührte brach sie vollkommen zusammen.

Das Gefühl, sich selber aus der Ferne zu beobachten war verschwunden. Sie war wieder in ihrem Körper angekommen und der Schmerz, die Verwirrung und die Schuld brachen über sie her und zerrten an ihr. Sie klammerte sich an Remus und hoffte, es würde aufhören, sie könnte wieder so sein, wie noch am Morgen.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass er sie zur Küche brachte. Ohne sie los zu lassen, bereitete er ihr einen Tee. Das warme Gefühl des Tees beruhigte sie weiter. Sie begann ihm alles zu erzählen. Als sie von dem vielen Blut erzählte wurde er blass. „Werwölfe?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und erzählte weiter. Er unterbrach sie nicht mehr.

„Und ich habe den Kerl umgebracht und jetzt werden wir nie die Quelle erfahren und jetzt werden weitere Familien sterben, nur wegen mir. Weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Ich bin doch kein Deut besser als diese Kerle! Ich habe den Mistkerl umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!" Sie schlug ihre Hände vor die Augen. Er nahm sie fester in die Arme. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. „Sag' so was nie wieder! Du hast keinen Spaß am Töten! Du sitzt hier unglücklich – diese Typen bedauern jetzt doch nur, dass sie erwischt wurden!"

Irgendwann kam Sirius und brachte eine Flasche mit Johnny Walker mit. Sie hatte sich systematisch mit Sirius betrunken. Remus hatte nicht einen Tropfen angefasst. Er schien lieber ein Auge auf sie haben zu wollen.

Sie hatte immer strikt versucht, ihre Arbeit nicht an sich heran kommen zu lassen. Ihre angeborene Oberflächlichkeit hatte ihr dabei geholfen. Aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr so tun, als hätte das alles nichts mit ihr zu tun. Ihr Vater war Muggel-geboren. Die Vorfälle kamen immer näher an sie heran. Es kam ihr vor als würde sich eine Schlinge um ihren Hals legen und langsam zu gezogen werden.

Die ganze Nacht ließ sie Remus nicht eine Sekunde los. Er war ihr Fels. Das einzig feste in dem ganzen Chaos. Irgendwann fielen ihr die Augen zu. Sie wurde davon wach, dass er sich von ihr zurückzog. Sie hatte sich an seine Hand geklammert. „Du musst jetzt schlafen, Nymph!" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass er sie in ein Bett gebracht hatte.

„Bleib! Bitte!" Er hatte sie zweifelnd angesehen. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht los lassen können. Sie wusste, wie idiotisch das alles war. Sie war doch keine Fünfjährige mehr die vor Gewittern Angst hatte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht hatte ihn wohl überzeugt und er hatte sich angezogen auf die Decke gelegt, sich auf die Seite gelegt und sie an sich gezogen. Sie hatte in seinen Armen gelegen und hatte sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt.

Am Morgen hatte sie auf dem kleinen Nachtisch einen Trank gegen den Kater gefunden. Remus hatte in der Küche mit Frühstück gewartet. Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen. Als sie zum Dienst erschienen war, hatte ihr Einsatzleiter sie für Büroarbeit abgestellt. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete: sie war ein Risiko. Verdammt!

Seither hatte sie kaum Außen-Einsätze gehabt. Und dann war die Geschichte mit den Kindern im Ministerium passiert.

Ihre Karriere war so gut wie am Ende. Karriere? Welche Karriere denn? Wem machte sie denn hier was vor?

Sie hatte immer noch Albträume von diesem Tag. Sie wusste, ihr Chef hatte Recht, sie im Büro zu lassen. Trotzdem kam sie sich vollkommen nutzlos vor. Sie verbrachte die Abende weiterhin bei Sirius und Remus. Aber ihr Verhältnis zu Remus hatte sich verschoben. Es war kein großer Schritt gewesen von der Freundschaft, die sie für ihn empfunden hatte zu einer tieferen Zuneigung. Es war einfach passiert. Ohne großes Herzklopfen oder Geigenklänge.

Sie hatte so etwas noch nie für einen Mann empfunden. Sie hatte noch keinem vertraut. Keiner hatte so viel über sie gewusst. Keinen hatte es je interessiert, so viel über sie zu wissen.

Er hatte die Nacht nie wieder erwähnt. Sie bildete sich ein, manchmal etwas in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Und er ging ihr aus dem Weg. Er vermied es, wie zu Anfang mit ihr alleine zu sein. Wenn sie sich zufällig berührten schreckte er zurück.

Sirius merkte natürlich, was mit seinen Freunden los war. Er hatte versucht es ihr zu erklären. Auch wenn Remus mit ihm nicht darüber geredet hatte, war er überzeugt, dass Remus sie wirklich mochte. Remus hatte sich immer zurückgezogen, sobald es ernster wurde. Er wollte keinem die Last seiner Lycantrophie aufbürden, erst recht niemanden, den er mochte. Das war zumindest Sirius Interpretation.

Aber Sirius war nicht der beste Menschenkenner und seine Sicht der Dinge war in der letzten Zeit auch nicht sehr realistisch gewesen. Sirius lebte nur noch durch andere. Remus, Harry, sie selber. Er wünschte sich für seinen Freund sicher ein wenig Glück.

Und dann war wieder alles auf einmal passiert. Der Kampf im Ministerium, Sirius Tod und die Nacht mit Remus. Es war dumm gewesen – betrunken war schon schlimm genug, aber der emotionale Zustand von ihnen beiden war eine Katastrophe gewesen.

Die Nacht war ... ihr fiel kein passendes Wort ein...merkwürdig gewesen. Sie war weder sadistisch noch masochistisch und trotzdem hatte sie am nächsten Morgen überall blaue Flecken gefunden...und sie war sich sicher, dass sie an Remus bevor sie eingeschlafen war üble Kratzer an den Armen gesehen hatte. Und er hatte mehrere gelbe Flecken auf der Brust gehabt. Aber am Morgen war davon natürlich nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Mit seinen Werwolf-Kräften, waren die Verletzungen schon verheilt gewesen.

Es war auch nicht so als wenn sie sich gegenseitig absichtlich geschlagen hätten – sie waren nur einfach nicht rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Er hatte sie an die Wand gedrängt und eingekeilt zwischen ihm und der Wand hatte er sie geküsst. Sie war so wütend geworden.

Wie konnte er es wagen ihren ersten Kuss zu ruinieren? Das war so typisch für alle Männer! Alle achteten sowieso nur auf das was sie wollten. Sie hatte ihn in die Lippe gebissen. Aber das hatte ihn nicht gestört. Er hatte geknurrt und ihre schlagenden Hände festgehalten, sie in den Nacken gebissen.

So war es weiter gegangen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig angestachelt. Und auf eine sehr eigenartige Art war es erregend gewesen. Er hatte über sie dominiert. Und sie hatte das nicht kampflos zugelassen, trotzdem hatte sie am Ende nachgegeben. Sie hatte nur wirre Erinnerungen. Trotzdem hatte er ihr nicht einmal absichtlich weh getan. Er hatte sie grob angefasst oder festgehalten. Er hatte gebissen und dabei darauf geachtet sie nicht zu verletzen.

Sie hatte immer gedacht eine Nacht mit ihm würde wie eine Art Erweiterung der Nacht in seinen Armen sein - zärtlich und liebevoll. Vielleicht hatte sie sich da etwas vorgemacht. Sie hatte ihn als rücksichtsvollen Menschen kennen gelernt. Und nun hatte sie seine andere Seite gesehen. Würde es mit ihm immer so sein? Würde sie das wollen? War das der Grund warum er keine Frau hatte, keine Beziehung wollte? Aber er hätte sie richtig beißen könne, sie richtig schlagen - das alles hatte er nicht getan. Nein, er war in dieser Nacht genauso wenig er selbst gewesen wie sie!

Diese Nacht fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Es war ein Fehler, aber sie konnte es nicht aufhalten. Sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und hatte gehofft, dass der Morgen eine Lösung bereithielt. Irgendwas, aber nicht was dann geschah. Sie hatten sich wie Fremde verhalten.

Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen war, war sie verwirrt und wütend auf sich selbst gewesen. Sie hatte mit dieser Nacht ihren Freund verlor. Sie hätte ihn so sehr gebraucht. Seinen Trost, seinen Rückhalt. Sie brauchte nach der Geschichte im Ministerium einen Rückzugsort. Sie brauchte ihn – aber er war so weit weg.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Der Wolf stand in unveränderter Haltung vor ihr, schien sich aber entspannt zu haben. Sie sehnte sich nach Remus. Sie hatte alles verdorben. Sie war einfach zu impulsiv. Ihr ganzes Leben schien aus dem Ruder zu laufen, weil sie sich nicht im Griff hatte. Erst bei dem Einsatz und dann mit ihrem besten Freund. Aber sie konnte ihm zeigen, dass sie wieder seine Freundin sein wollte. Sie würde ihn durch die Vollmondnächte begleiten und ihn nicht alleine lassen.

Und dann würden sie darüber reden und eine Lösung finden. Eine die ein Happy End für sie parat hatte…

Nein, das würde nicht passieren – das war nur ein schöner Traum und sie wusste es. Aber manchmal wollte sie der Realität nicht ins Auge blicken. Nur heute Nacht ging das nicht. Der Wolf der sie feindselig anstarrte erinnerte sie daran, dass nichts mehr in Ordnung war.

Hoffnungslosigkeit überschwemmte sie. Sie würde nicht weinen. Aber hier würde es keiner sehen – nur der Wolf, der ihr bester Freund war. Und er hatte sie schon weinen sehen. Trotzdem, das war albern. Andere hatten schlimmeres erlebt. Sie musste nicht beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen weinen.

Sie starrte hoffnungslos auf den Wolf und die Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab.


End file.
